Angelic Voice
by StallingJanice
Summary: 200 years after Edward's left her in the woods, he turns on the TV and finds himself again. There she is; a famous singer, a beautiful woman, an Angel.
1. She's Alive  Ave Maria

**I know I've already done a story like this BUT that was two/three years ago. I can't update it as I just stare at it now and can't remember where I was heading so I'm sorry. But, here we go. **

**Edwards POV.**  
><strong>Inspiration: Ave Maria - Beyonce.<strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled my neck in a clockwise direction and then rolled it back. Bringing my hands up I rubbed at every inch of my face trying to create some life in my meaningless existence. Nothing happened. I still felt as broken and exhausted as I did every day since I'd left Forks 200 years ago. I got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a coke bottle full of mountain lion blood. Since I had no energy to hunt much these days, I just took everything I could when I did have to go 'grocery shopping.' I walked back over to the living room and sat down on the stained couch. Picking up the remote I flicked on the television and before I could comprehend, the blood was all over the floor and my dirty shoes.<p>

_She was lost in so many different ways  
>Out in the darkness with no guide<br>I know the cost of a losing hand  
>Never for the grace of God, Oh, I<em>

My mouth wouldn't close itself as I stared at the unforgettable face on my TV screen.

_I found Heaven on Earth  
>You were my last, my first<br>And then I hear this voice inside  
>Ave Maria<em>

How was this possible? She should be dead.. She should have been dead more than a hundred years ago...

_I've been alone  
>When I'm surrounded by friends<br>How could the silence be so loud?  
>But I still go home knowing that I've got you<br>There's only us when the lights so down_

Yet it was her. There was my love. Long, chocolate, curly hair cascading past her shoulders. A microphone in her hand singing infront of my face.

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
>While you're busy making plans<br>They suddenly hit you and then you realise  
>It's out of your hands, baby, you've got to understand<em>

As impossible as I knew it was, her scent came back to me as if she was standing directly in front of me.

_You are my Heaven on Earth  
>You are my last, my first<br>I always hear this voice inside  
>Ave Maria<em>

I was blown away as she finished the song. There was loads of clapping coming from the screen and I fell to my knees, pressing my hands against the close up they showed of her as she smiled and waved.

"There she is Ladies and Gentlemen. Isabella Swant. The new voice of music." The presenter announced as the image panned from Bella back to the presenter.  
>"Bella.." I whispered to myself as every ounce of the hurt lifted from my body. She was alive.<p>

She was alive.

She was alive...?

Each time my mind repeated it, it sounded stranger. I grabbed the remote and rewound the image. As it reached the close up of her, I paused it and stared at it. She was so beautiful. Her hair, her skin, even her golden eyes. That was the explination obviously. She was no longer 'alive.' She was dead. But she was still here.

I picked myself up off the floor and walked slowly to the bedroom. Opening the drawers of my wardrobe, I grabbed my money and keys and headed towards my car outside.

If she was alive, I was going to go to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, honest opinions?<strong>  
><strong>I'm grateful for any reviews! :)<strong>


	2. He Returns

**Hey guys. **

**Bellas POV**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Jerry." I said as I slid the sunglasses onto my face and braced myself for the hundreds of people who would be waiting outside the limosuine I was about to step out of.<p>

"Not even a single released and they're already hunting for stories." Jerry said as he chuckled. It was true. I hadn't even released a single yet but they were all already looking for something on me. Well, they weren't going to anything, were they?

I opened the door and pushed one leg out of the door and then the next, gracefully standing myself up. I thought myself lucky that I had put the sunglasses on; all the flashing of the cameras would hurt my eyes.

"Isabella"

"Do you like Bella?"

"Hey, how did today go?"

"Isabella"

"Let's have a quick chat!"

They all spoke at the same time and I had to shake my head to remove their questions from my brain. I turned around and faced them all.

"Today went good and I'm glad to have performed well. I'd be very happy if when I woke up tomorrow morning, you weren't all standing here. Thank you." I said politely as I returned in the direction of my apartment. They all kept shouting my name trying to get my attention but I just unlocked the door, walked in and sat down. I never opened my curtains due to the

fact I wanted my privacy. Even the thought of my neighbours looking in as they walked past made me shiver.

I decided to get up and have a shower. Nothing made me relax more than warm water. I kicked off my shoes at the bottom of the hallway and walked down towards the bathroom. I started to hum a tune and decided to grab a pen and a piece of paper before I got in the bath.. Just incase I came up with anything good.

I started to think of what everyone would want to hear. Surely something upbeat? I mean, I couldn't realease two dead, sad songs at the same time could I? So I started to work on something up beat. That's when I heard a creak on the floor from the hallway. I grabbed my towel and quickly checked myself in the mirror - prepared for any paparazzi shots to be taken.

I slowly opened the door and there was a man standing there. No, not a man, another vampire.

"Bella.." He whispered and I couldn't work out the look on his face. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Who are you?" I asked with genuine fear washing over me. He was so beautiful. The most beautiful man I had ever layed eyes on. But who was he? How did he know me?

"What...? It's me... Edward..." He replied with a sad look forming in his eyes. I shook my head slowly. Edward? Why did that name ring a bell? Why did his face look familiar?

"How long have you been changed?" He asked again. I don't know why but I didn't want to lie to him. I wanted to sit with him, on the floor where we were standing and answer every question he had.

"One hundred and ninety five years." I replied not able to take my eyes off his beautiful face. He looked like he'd be in pain for so long. "I'm sorry." I spoke. "But, how do you know me?" I finished.

"Almost two hundred years." He whispered under his breath, probably to himself. "No wonder you can't remember me." He sighed. He pulled something out from his pocket and gave it to me. A photograph. Of me. And him.

In that moment, I didn't understand what was happening but images started to appear in my head. Me as a human. Him as the love of my life. The forest. Him leaving me. Emmet finding me wasting away and changing me. Trying my best not to scream through the change.

"You." I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, me." He replied with a small smile on his face. He reached out his arms and walked towards me. Again, I took a step back. The smile disappeared from his face and he searched my body for any hints as to what I was thinking.

"You left. Why are you here?" I asked. He had broken me. Why did he feel he could just wander back into my life without any consequences of his past actions?

"Yes but I'm back. I love you Bella." He said.

"You love me? You don't even know me anymore." I whispered. Looking away from him. "Get out." I said sternly. I looked up but he was gone. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. He had walked out again.

I walked back towards the bath and got in, still dazed from the past five minutes. The lyrics just came to me after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? <strong>


	3. Out From Under

**Hey guys and girls. Another update.**

**Bellas POV.**  
><strong>Inspiration: Out From Under - Britney Spears.<strong>

* * *

><p>I picked up the phone and dialed my producers number. He answered after one ring. Did he have no life?<p>

"Hello." He said in an annoying tone.

"Hey Wez, I've got a track written down. Was just wondering when I could come by and record it?" I asked, fingers crossed that he'd say right now.

"Already? Well that was quick!" He said. "I'm just with a client right now but they're going to be done in about half an hour so I can slot you in right after if you want? Come down and I'll check the song out." He said as I hung up. I didn't have much respect for Wez. He was a womanizer who'd even tried it on with me. He didn't take hints, even when I told him it wasn't ever going to happen.

As I pulled up at the studio, I saw a black Volvo parked down the other side of the lot but even if it was him, I didn't want to have an encounter with him so I parked my car and walked inside the recording studio.

Once the boy-band left, who I was almost one hundred percent sure were all sleeping with each other, Wez took a look at the lyrics and the smile on his face made me realise I was going to have a single out within the next week.

I walked into the recording area and stood in front of the microphone. I looked at Wez as he gave me a thumbs up and noticed a pair of amber eyes right at the back in the shadows. He saw me looking at him but made no action to move. I decided to ignore him and get on with it.

_Breathe you out, breathe you in  
>You keep coming back to tell me, you're the one who could've been<br>And my eyes, see it all so clear  
>It was long ago and far away, but it never disappears<br>I try to put it in the past, hold on to myself and don't look back._

I couldn't help but bring my eyes up in his direction as I sung the lyrics. He knew they were about him. About us. It was what I wrote best about. What I had always wrote best about.

_I don't wanna dream about, all the things that never were  
>Believe me, I can live without when I'm out from under<br>I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now?  
>I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.<em>

It was moments like this that I was glad I wasn't human anymore. As a human, my emotions had always betrayed me and everyone could read me like a book. Now, I was unreadable. Nobody could tell that if it was possible, tears would slowly be falling down my cheeks.

_So let me go, just let me fly away  
>Let me feel this space between us, growing deeper and much darker everyday<br>Watch me now and I'll be someone new  
>My heart will be unbroken, it will open up for everyone but you.<br>Even when I cross the line, it's like a lie I've told a thousand times._

I sung the chorus again and closed my eyes. Letting all the memories of me and Edward flood my mind and invade me like another person. It felt good to be able to think of the memories and not be crushed by the weight of them. Before I realised it, I was singing totally different lyrics to what I had wrote down on the sheet of paper.

_And part of me still believes when you say you're gonna stick around  
>And part of me still believes we can find a way to work it out<br>But I know that we tried everything we could try  
>So let's just say goodbye... Forever<em>

I shocked myself at how deep and true the lyrics I'd written were. Why was I allowing myself to feel this way?

As I finished of the song, Wez and a few of the sound technicians clapped and I exited to recording area.

"We should be ready to sell online in three days max." He said with a massive grin on his face. I nodded my head and said goodbye.

"Wait." He said. I turned around the same time as Wez towards the shadows and Edward stepped out towards Wez.  
>"Can you give me four minutes of your time in that recording studio and if I've wasted it, I'll pay for however much I have too. I just need you to listen to this one song I've written." He rushed as he waltzed himself into the recording area.<p>

Wez put the CD into the slot and music started playing.

What was he doing? What was he playing at?

Then he opened his mouth and I was frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Is a review too much to ask for? Please review. :)<strong>


End file.
